Just another cliche or something like that
by Yuichiro
Summary: Hiccup and Snotlout are having a conversation in the middle of the lunch in high school about the horrible luck of the fist one with the girls whe something unexpected happend. What would want the great Astrid Hofferson with the woman replent Hiccup Haddock? First fandom story and also first english story, get in and enjoy.


\- Cut it, Snot.

\- Come on Cuz, you can't let this take over you.

\- Oh, believe me, I can.

It was a normal thing for the pair been having this class of conversation. Snotlout always have been the typical jock, a huge guy with a lot of self-esteem and a god looking face (for some people) and that's actually what makes him a pretty good guy. His cousin, in the other hand… wasn't so lucky. Tall, skinny, almost _scramy_ and with a lot of freckles, a wild auburn hair that never stay put, a nasal voice and left foot that wasn't there, all that point in with an Olympic size sarcasm and a clumsy personality, and you got Hiccup, the most non-desirable eighteen boy in their high school.

 **A sad true, that both of them were aware.**

\- Look, cuz, yeah, that girl wasn't meant for you, and what? There are a plenty of pretty girls out there- the boy said shrugging.

\- Sorry to pop your bubble, but there are not, Snot- the auburn hair said- Ana was, literally, the last girl in the high school willing to talk to me, Ruff only do it 'cause I'm friend with her brother, and you know it.

\- Well… yeah, but man, you know that it's not your fault…

\- Snot, seriously- Hiccup cut- if it wasn't for that college party were you got me trap in, and all that alcohol, not counting with the girl that was looking for a "companion" that night, I still be a virgin, in all the ways.

The bulky man have to concede that, his cousin never had a huge luck with girls, that night was, far from every way, the only chance he got, and even when he took it, it wasn't all good when the next morning his cousin was kick out of the room and force to do the well know "walk of shame" with every person seen it.

 **He still feels bad for that, but hey, at least he got a motive to pass through it.**

\- Let's just accept the fact that I'm going to die alone in my apartment with Thootless, and that if he don't get a girl by then.

\- Cuz…

\- Just drop it's not- the boy almost plead- just face it, I lost a leg saving people by being shot, Jason lost one finger trying to make a gun that shoot fireworks, and even like that, he got a girlfriend and I'm in the bottom of the school social pyramid, I´ll be lucky if I get a gril in the college, and that is if I get to go one far, far, _far away_ from here.

Snotlout just sighed, it was official, no matter how much he knew his cousin was a good guy, none of the girls that he knew was going out with him. Not even the freshmen! And he was sure that he saw them drooling over Hiccups shape in the hallway, so he just don't get it. Hiccup wasn't a pariah, sure, he was a kind a nerd, but he wasn't a bad looking guy, he was funny, and he never treat a girl bad, not even the ones who deserve it, so, why no a single one was willing to give him a chance.

\- Sorry I can't help you cuz…

\- Don't sorry man, it must be me, I have to have something wrong…

\- Excuse me?

Both guys rise their heads and catch sight of a blond braid hair, a pair of azure eyes and a flawless skin. Hiccup gape a little and Snotlout just stare.

\- What do you need Astrid?- asked Snot with a grin.

The girl was the captain of the volleyball team, also a full time cheerleader in the football plays, also was the second best student (taking cooking out, were she could kill somebody by boiling water) and a perfect ten if you are one of those dickheads that point the girls appearance. The girl glared at them, and then changed her weight to her other foot.

\- I wanna talk with you- she said, pointly.

\- I guess that's my call- Hiccup comment standing- see you later Snot.

Both cousins nodded in agreement before the auburn boy star walking, but stopped when he noted the blond girl following him.

\- Am… Astrid?- Hiccup asked, looking at her.

\- Yes…?

\- Didn't you want to talk to Snotlout?

\- No, I was asking to talk with you.

He could swear that the entire canteen went silent in that moment. He stare, gapping, and the blond look away.

\- Can't you…?- she asked, not looking at him.

\- No, no, no, no, is not that, it's… well- he reach the back of his neck with his hand, nervous- I wasn't expecting you wanting to talk to me…

\- Why not?- se interrogate, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

\- Astrid, no offense, but I'm Hiccup.

\- And?- se asked again.

\- Astrid…- he breath, slow, calming himself- I'm literally the last guy in this school that a girl want to talk to, all of them avoid me, I never expect the most fierce, smart, gorgeous, incredible girl in the school wanting to have any kind of contact with me, and just… that, you know? It's… it's just unexpected… don´t take it bad, you are amazing and… and, I'm blabbing, don´t I?

In counter of all the expectations, Astrid giggle, _The Astrid Hofferson_ giggle to Hiccup "run away girl" Haddock. And he must be hallucinating, because it was completely impossible that, that in her checks was a blush.

\- You know Hiccup, now that you say all that, everything it's just so much easier.

\- What do you meant…?

Before he could ask any other thing, she took his shoulders and pull him down, putting her lips on top of his. Hiccup was wide-eye for a second before he kissed her back, not caring if the people in the canteen were looking at them, he was kissing Astrid, and _gods_ it was amazing. But, his lungs plead for air and he have to stand back, looking at her, her eyes were sparkling with something he wasn't able to recognized.

\- What was that about?- he managed to ask after a few seconds.

\- That, Hiccup, was about me, linking you, a lot to be honest- she answered with a smirk- and I was expecting it to be mutual.

\- _You_ were expecting it to be mutual?- he said with a goofy smile.

\- Is it?

\- Gods, of course it is- his answer was follow for a new kiss, this time started by him, and she was more that pleased to respond.

\- Ok…- what just happened?- Snot asked from his table, seen the whole thing.

\- Just that Astrid finally managed to get what she wants- a voice at his back answer.

\- Ruff!- Snot said, watching her take a sit by his side- What do you meant?

\- You see, Hiccup wasn't been ignored because he wasn't liked, all the other way actually- the girl said with a smirk- Astrid has been after him since sophomore year.

\- Wait, seriously?

\- Yeah, if you weren't trying to hit on her, you could notice- she glared at him, making him blush and look away- any way, Astrid never have the courage to ask him out, but that didn't stop her for making sure he wasn't took away by other girl.

\- Wait- he stopped her, processing all the thing- are you telling me, that, my cousin was a human women repellent… because Astrid Hofferson blew all of them away just for talking to him?- she nodded- That's insane!

\- No, that's Astrid- Ruff said back- and to be fair, she didn't _forbid_ them to talk to him, she just take care of the ones that were being too nice to him, you know, like that senior that tried to get an "study date" on her house, on Friday, when her parents wasn't home?

Oh, Snot remember that time, hiccup was expecting that day cause he understand what she was asking for, but a day before the whole thing, the girl told him that she wouldn't be needing his help and could forget about it.

\- Wait, that was Astrid doing?- the guy asked again, receiving another nod.

\- She was furious with her; I'm surprise that that woman could hide the bruises…

\- Astrid sounds like a psyco girlfriend.

\- Oh Astrid didn't punch her, just treats, the girl was the one who make the bruises when she was running away- Ruff clarified- the time when he made that "shame walk", that, was other story, I never seen Astrid break a ball like that before… also saw her crying was something.

\- Astrid cried?

\- Yeah, she was expecting to be his "first"- Ruff comment not very real interest- but, anyway, she looks like she's going to make him forget that was somebody before her.

Snot looked at the pair, and the way they were kissing now was far away what they could do in a public place, so, as a good cousin, he have to make his part.

\- Go and get a room _Hiccstrid_!- he scream and Hiccup break the kiss to glare at him, before noted that the whole school was looking at them, then, he send him a grateful smile.

\- That's not a bad idea…- Snot heard his cousin say before, taking Astrid hand a running away.

\- You could let them continue, you know?- Ruff complain at his side- it was starting to be good.

\- They deserve privacy- he glared at her.

\- Oh well, at least now I can talk to Hiccup without fear of Astrid star to hate me- he stare at her with an eyebrow up- she thought that me being his friend would end in him liking me.

\- Really?- he questioned with a chuckle- not offense Ruff, but you are not his type.

\- Offense no taken, I know, I told her, but, the love make the people idiots.

 **Well, he couldn't go against that.**

\- So… you wanna go out some time?- he asked- to watch a movie or something?

\- Are you asking _me_ on a date?- she questioned back, with a smile.

\- Hey, I know you like Eret, but since he is with Tuff.

\- Don't remained me- she pleaded, before smirk- it would be nice.

.

.

.

 **Ok… so, my first fic in English, yay for me.**

 **Not so much to say, just, I have this idea and couldn't let it go lost, I also want a fic with a good Snotlout in high school because there are just so many with him being a dickhead, I just feel like this would be nice. I made this as an experiment to practice my English and also as my first story here in the HTTYD fandom, I really hope you like it, and if you could tell what is wrong with my writing, I'll appreciate it.**

 **That's all.**

 **Yuichiro out, peace~ :3**


End file.
